


The Crime Lord's Slut

by TiBun



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Crime Lord Maul, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Exhibitionism, Lemon, M/M, Obimaul - Freeform, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Organized Crime, Public Blow Jobs, Shameless Smut, Shibari, Sibling Sharing, SubObi Week, Subspace, Threesome - M/M/M, could be considered dubcon, some aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: Crime Lord Maul Opress finds a new, willing toy waiting for him on his bed. Amused, he decides to share with his brother.SubObi Week #1 Day 4 Prompt: Double PenetrationSubObi Week #2 Day 7 Prompt: Bondage/Shibari





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters, I only explore the possibilities.
> 
> Apart from this being inspired by the prompt, it is also somewhat inspired by some artwork of human!Maul as a crime lord enjoying his little slut, Obi-Wan UnderCoverMarsupial has done back when Tumblr allowed adult content. However, in this story, Maul and Savage are still Zabraks.

"What are you doing out here, brother?" Maul asked as he approached his private rooms to find his younger brother leaning against his bedroom door with a smirk on his face.

"There was a special delivery, Boss, a peace offering from that common street gang that got on your bad side recently. The one's calling themselves the Jedi—as if they could live up to the rep that name implies." Savage snickered and pushed himself off the door and rolled his shoulders. He was the younger of the two, but he was built like a truck. All muscle, and much taller than his older brother who had a smaller, but still built frame that looked dashing in his fancy suits.

"It had better be good if they think they'll last much longer in my city." The crime lord scoffed.

"In my opinion…it is." Savage grinned, "And if you don't want it, I'll take it. It delivered itself, you know, walked right on in and offered it—himself and his services to you from now on, as long as you'll have him."

"I don't need gang kids who think they have what it takes mucking up my affairs and getting the cops sniffing around." Maul huffed.

Savage shook his head, "He's waiting in there for you. I say give him a chance—he isn't here to serve you in your business." He opened the door and ushered his brother inside.

"Now that's a pretty package." Maul smirked as he walked into his bedroom, tugging his tie loose as his yellow eyes roamed over the offering presented to him.

Obi-Wan lay bent over, straps on his knees keeping them bent with a bar attached to them to keep them spread. His hands were pulled back and strapped to his ankles so that his cheek was down, pressed to the sheets, while his rear was presented nicely in the air to show off the vibrating plug he was stuffed with. A ring gag was secured snugly in place, keeping his mouth open and ready, a bit of drool already escaping out the corner of his mouth and soaking into the sheets below him.

"He's been waiting like that for over an hour. I helped him get all presentable for you." Savage said, stepping inside. "He's a pretty one."

"This is too good." Maul laughed taking Obi-Wan's chin and turning his head a little more to look at him fully, " _Very_ nice to see you again, Kenobi. If you wanted to be my bed warmer, you should have said so sooner. We could have avoided quite a messy situation."

"You know this twink?" Savage asked.

"Indeed," Maul said, running a hand through Obi-Wan's red hair, "I had some business with his adoptive father not too long ago. This one has quite the mouth on him, threatened to cut me in half if I lay a finger on his father." He laughed, "Well, we'll be putting that mouth of yours to better use now, now won't we, sweet cheeks?"

Obi-Wan's cheeks flushed.

"Shall I leave you to enjoy yourself, then?" Savage asked, turning to the door.

"No." Maul smirked, watching Obi-Wan's face, "I think I'll share this one with you, brother.

Blue eyes widened in surprise.

"You sure? You don't normally share until after you break them in."

"I think this one can handle it. Unless, of course, there is any objections?" He allowed, pausing to give Obi-Wan a chance to back out of what he'd willingly walked into.

Obi-Wan took pause, but then shook his head.

"Good." Maul reached down, undoing his belt as he slipped onto the bed, kneeling before Obi-Wan's bound form.

"Which end you want, Boss?" Savage asked, also undoing his belt and slipping his fly open.

"That delightfully bold mouth, of course." He responded, taking the cover off the gag so that he had unbarred access to his prize.

"I'm looking forward to this." Savage said, settling behind Obi-Wan and tugging the plug a few times, forcing the redhead to let out a few moans before he finally pulled it out completely, turning it off, and tossing it to the side.

Together, the brothers took their positions, Savage lifting Obi-Wan up and holding him in place so his brother had better access to the mouth, and shifted their hips forward, pressing in at the same time.

Obi-Wan groaned loudly, despite the sound being muffled by his mouthful. He felt so stuffed, and while he had been unsure about the idea of 'being shared' as he had come intending on pleasing just one, however, two was already proving quite exciting. He would have started rocking himself back and forth between the two cocks within him if he weren't so unable to move because of his leather restraints.

"Oh, he's so good. Tight." Savage groaned in pleasure as he started up a steady thrust.

Maul's hands ran through Obi-Wan's hair as he held his head, and fucked his mouth, "Fuck, you're such a good slut for me, aren't you, Kenobi? My little personal slut."

Yes, yes he was, Obi-Wan realized as he closed his eyes to simply enjoy the sensation of taking two dicks at once. Shit, Savage was gigantic, and Maul was long, both feeling so—perfect. Why wouldn't he want to be a slut for them?

All too soon, Maul stopped and pulled out, leaving Obi-Wan looking up at him, pleadingly. He then undid the strap holding the gag in place and let it drop off Obi-Wan. Leaving him free to gasp and moan as he was shifted up, back against Savage's chest.

Only then did he learn Maul's plans as he felt the second cock press against his already stretched entrance once Savage paused his thrusting.

"I don't think you'll fi—" he started, only to be proven wrong when Maul somehow managed to slide into the tight fit. He cried out, clenching his fists, but thankful that the two brothers hadn't started thrusting right away, but seemed to be waiting for him to adjust.

Maul smirked, "You were saying, my sweet?"

Obi-Wan just shook his head and moaned.

"Why did you come here?" Maul asked, "What is your purpose here?"

"T-to be your slut!" he gasped out, "Your fucktoy, master."

"Mine." Maul growled, claiming his lips in a rough kiss that drew blood with his sharp teeth. And then the brothers began their thrusting again, making Obi-Wan completely lose his mind until all that existed for him was Maul, his brother, and their wonderful cocks.


	2. Chapter 2

Maul sat stoically in his chair, a bored look on his face as the morning news played out on the television set up before him. His legs were spread wide to allow the sinful slut between them to suck and worship the large red cock that sprang up out of his undone fly. His cheek rested on his knuckles that were curled loosely around the end of a rather short black leather leash that dangled down and looped back up to connect to the collar secured around his slut's neck.

Such a good boy, his slut was. Always willing to follow orders, always ready to crawl between Maul's legs whenever he parted them. And if Maul were ever honest, he loved the fact that the mouth that had once been so bold as to threaten him. Now that silver tongue only served up wet pleasure and stray moans.

So obedient.

Maul rarely kept his toys for long, handing them over to his men's needs after he'd broken them in, but Obi-Wan was different. He kept him close, and only let very few others touch him.

And Obi-Wan never showed distaste to being shared.

Maul's eyes shifted down from the report on a high-stakes robbery—one of his own men's doing, of course—and took in the sight before him.

Obi-Wan knelt on all fours, his eyes closed as he shifted his entire body back and forth to take all of Maul past his swollen lips and into his salivating mouth. Nearly every inch of his pale skin was exposed, what little was covered was hidden by the black ropes that crossed and twisted tightly against his skin in a stunning contrast. It was a piece of art Maul admired far more than the priceless paintings that hung on his walls. Obi-Wan's knees were also forced apart, leather straps attached to a spreader bar. In his exposed hole, lube dripped down around a large jeweled plug that glittered and caught the light as he shifted.

Yes, this one was his, and only his to enjoy freely.

Maul was about to grab hold of the growing red hair upon the human's head to force him to take him in faster when the door  opened and his brother stepped inside, followed by a pair of his men.

Savage didn't spare a glance at the slut slurping at his brother's cock, having grown far too used to his brother's preferences long before Obi-Wan had ever offered himself up to the Crime Lord. The other men, however, couldn't help but stare at the spectacle.

Maul shifted his foot, pressing it up against Obi-Wan's throbbing and ignored member, pleased to feel it grow even harder as the slut realized he was being watched. He smirked and lowered his foot again as he looked up at the men in the room. "I assume you have good news to report?"

"Erm, yeah." One of the men, a Twi'lek with yellow skin said, shaking himself from staring openly at the pale human ass shifting obscenely before him, "The issue has been eliminated, sir." He reported before his partner, a Mirialan, launched into reporting details about the mission's success.

As he listened, Maul reached down to trail his fingers along the ropes restricting Obi-Wan, his touch gentle before he forced his fingers under a knot to tug on it and cause the slut to let a choked gasp escape from around Maul's cock as the rope bit into his skin further.

The Mirialan faltered in his report and shifted uncomfortably, it was obvious both men were trying to hide the budges in their slacks.

"Sir, should we come back another time, or?"

"Oh no, now is fine." Maul waved the hand holding the leash at them, "Isn't that right, pet? You don't mind these loyal men of mine getting an eyeful, do you?"

Obi-Wan moaned obscenely, pausing at the base of Maul's shaft with his nose pressing into his pelvis. As he shifted his rear side to side.

"Thought so. You're such a good dirty little slut for me, aren't you?"

Obi-Wan responded by going back to taking Maul in and out of his throat as deeply as he could.

Grinning smugly to show his approval, Maul looked back up at the two, "Continue your report."

The two hesitated before finishing up and being dismissed.

Savage chuckled as he closed the door behind the two and turned around to look at his brother, "I love it when the new kids come in to make a report. They never expect to witness such a display."

"They get used to it, and will enjoy it once they earned their place." Maul shrugged, reaching forward to bury both hands into red hair, yanking on it to make the redhead moan and gasp.

"You were tame today. Normally you make it more of a show." Savage observed.

"I have a headache and the stuff I took for it hasn't kicked in yet." He shrugged.

"I can take over for you if you want to rest for a few hours."

"No, it shouldn't be long now." He shifted forward as Obi-Wan's lips reached the tip of his head, causing his member to shove right back in deep, surprising the whore. Blue eyes opened and looked up as he stilled. Maul released hair hair and smirked, "Turn around."

Obi-Wan shifted back further and turned around as quickly as he could while in the spreader bar. Once his rear was facing Maul, he waited as the Zabrak teased the plug in and almost out to make him moan before finally tugging it harder so that it came out with a wet pop. He then pressed himself back, taking Maul into his sloppy hole with ease.

Maul finally let out a short moan, the first hint of pleasure he'd shown all morning before he looked at his larger brother and leaned over his slut, lifting his chin and squeezing his jaw so that it'd open. "Want to join. He does so love to put his mouth to proper use, and it's been so long since he's gotten a taste of yours. You miss it, don't you, pet? You miss my brother's cock."

With permission to speak, Obi-Wan responded, "Oh please, I want it! Please use my whore mouth until you're satisfied!"

Savage rubbed the back of his neck as he shifted his weight from one leg to the other, "I really shouldn't, but…" He watched as Maul grabbed hold of the ropes around the human's body and used them to yank him back roughly onto his cock.

"Please! Two, I want two!" Obi-Wan cried out.

"Well, since you beg so prettily…" Savage said, giving in and undoing his fly as he moved to stand in front of Obi-Wan. The redhead had to climb his legs to get to his hardening cock, fingers gripping fabric hard to keep himself up to slip those sinful lips over his bulbous head.

He took Savage in deep when Maul pushed him off his cock, and then back he went with a moan of pleasure. Back and forth between each brother, faster and faster until the slut shuttered and his mess spilled out over Savage's shoes.

"You naughty boy, look at that mess you made. You'll have to clean my brother up properly before he goes." Maul growled as he continued forcing the human onto the cocks over and over again.

"Should have put the cock ring on him to stop it, I suppose." Savage shrugged as he held Obi-Wan's head between his hands and then thrusting to make him gag and choke on his too-thick cock.

The brothers pounded into him from both ends ruthlessly until they both breached their limit and spilled out into him, then they let him fall to the floor in a gasping mess.

"You're not done yet. You have a mess to clean, remember?" Maul said and Obi-Wan whimpered, rolling over to pull himself to Savage's feet. He licked his lips a bit before swiping his tongue across the mess that had been left on one of the shiny shoes.

"Good boy. Clean it good enough and I'll reward you." Maul said before getting up and tucking himself away. He then moved to fetch a glass of water, knowing his personal sub would need it. After care wasn't his favorite part, but it was necessary if he wanted Obi-Wan to remain happy to tend his every sexual desire.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
